


Domani.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Monaco 2019, after the race
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non riesci a smettere di sorridere neanche un secondo.Unica costante di quel momento nella tua testa è Daniel, Daniel che va oltre tutto quello. Che in quei giorni ti è stato accanto in modo silenzioso e costante.Che era lì anche quando tu sembravi non vederlo.





	Domani.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono detta che dopo la gara di Monaco ci volesse un seguito a quello che avevo già scritto.  
> Vedere la felicità di Lewis è stato qualcosa che non so spiegare a parole e quindi è venuto fuori questo.  
> Ci ho messo più tempo a metterla giù perchè volevo che avesse un senso, come se concludesse il primo ciclo di storie che riguarda questi due.  
> Qui trovano una quadra per tutto, per quello che sono ora.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Marinella

Hai vinto.  
Lo hai fatto davvero senza sapere come. E sai che in qualche modo lui era lì con te, che tutto quello che hai fatto quel fine settimana è per renderlo ancora una volta fiero di te.  
Perché se sei lì e a lui che devi tutto.

Lui che ha creduto in te quando nessuno sembrava più farlo.  
Ed è tutto un susseguirsi di emozioni e momenti, dal podio fino alla conferenza stampa, dalle risate con Seb al tempo di correre dal tuo team per prenderti una piccola vendetta per le gomme.

Non riesci a smettere di sorridere neanche un secondo.   
Unica costante di quel momento nella tua testa è Daniel, Daniel che va oltre tutto quello. Che in quei giorni ti è stato accanto in modo silenzioso e costante.  
Che era lì anche quando tu sembravi non vederlo.

Daniel che ti aveva detto che voleva essere il tuo ragazzo.  
Non gli avevi risposto per davvero ma speravi che quel bacio fosse stato abbastanza per fargli capire che tutto quello che volevi era averlo accanto. Perfino in quel momento mentre stai posando con il team per la foto di squadra.

Nella tua testa c’è solo Daniel.  
Daniel a cui hai detto di amarlo ancora prima di darvi una definizione.

Daniel che era iniziato per caso e poi era diventato qualcuno a cui aggrapparti quando il mondo attorno a te era troppo da sopportare.  
E fai appena in tempo a cambiarti prima di lasciare la struttura e salire in moto.

Casa di Daniel è più vicina al circuito e sapevi che sarebbe stato lì con alcuni amici che aveva invitato per la gara, una serata senza troppe pretese ti aveva detto.  
Volevi correre da lui, anche se fosse stato solo per un secondo perché volevi parlargli. 

Volevi dirgli che volevi essere il suo ragazzo, che non sapevi quello che sarebbe successo domani perché era impossibile saperlo ma che ti bastava che lui fosse con te per rendere tutto migliore.  
Non capisci nulla mentre sali le scale che ti portano al suo appartamento.

Con Daniel sembra tutto nuovo, ogni emozione o sensazione come se averlo nella vita avesse resettato tutto quello che c’era stato prima.  
Perché non sapevi cosa sarebbe successo domani, sarebbe potuto crollare il mondo o essere un giorno ancora più bello di quella domenica.   
Poteva essere qualsiasi cosa e volevi che lui fosse con te in ogni momento di essa. 

E sei davanti alla sua porta con il fiatone e bussi come se ne andasse della tua vita.  
Solo che non succede nulla, non senti voci o rumori provenire da dentro l’appartamento. Ti chiedi se Daniel abbia deciso di uscire con gli amici a bere qualcosa o magari siano ancora impegnati al box. 

Forse era ancora con il team a discutere della gara, era l’unica spiegazione.  
E cerchi di non cadere nel panico mentre recuperi il cellulare per poterlo chiamare.  
“Lewis, che fai qui?”

E’ la sua voce a distrarti da quello che stai facendo e a farti alzare gli occhi per poterlo guardare.  
Ha addosso la maglia del team e un semplice pantalone di jeans eppure è bellissimo ai tuoi occhi.

Non ci pensi un attimo a correre verso di lui per abbracciarlo e lui ti stringe a sua volta scoppiando a ridere sollevandoti leggermente da terra.  
E ti toglie il fiato il modo in cui ti stringe in quel momento.  
“Voglio essere il tuo ragazzo, Daniel.”

Dici quando sei di nuovo con i piedi a terra e lo guardi negli occhi senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
Aspetti una sua reazione quando vedi la consapevolezza di quello che gli hai detto raggiunge ogni fibra del suo corpo e poi sorride a sua volta.  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo!”

“Mi disp-…..”  
Solo che non ti lascia finire di parlare perchè ti bacia e ti stringe di nuovo, ti stringe da toglierti il fiato e solo in quel momento ti rendi conto che non sai come hai fatto a stargli lontano per tutto quel tempo. Che da quanto è finita la gara l’unica cosa che volevi era essere con lui.

Quando vi staccate siete entrambi a corto di fiato.  
“Pensavo di non vederti fino a stasera.”

Sussurra contro le tue labbra poggiando la fronte contro la tua e tu sorridi mentre gli accarezzi il viso.  
Daniel ha gli occhi chiusi e tu non riesci a smettere di guardarlo mentre ridisegni con le dita quel viso perfetto.  
“Non sono riuscito a starti lontano.”

Ridacchia quando gli dici quella cosa e ti stringe nuovamente tra le braccia.  
Odora ancora di Formula1, quell’odore particolare che ti resta addosso dopo una gara.   
Profuma di Daniel, del sole estivo con il mare australiano.

Daniel è tutto quello e molto altro.   
“Dormi da me?”

Ti chiede e tu semplicemente annuisce e lo osservi aprire gli occhi mentre lo fai.  
“Non c’è nessun altro posto in cui vorrei essere, non oggi. Non un altro giorno.”  
“Ma che romantico che sei!”

Ridete entrambi questa volta ma senti Daniel stringerti di più a quelle parole.  
E vi baciare ancora lentamente questa volta sulla soglia di casa di Daniel come se non esistesse niente che non siete voi due.  
“Devo andare o si chiederanno che fine ho fatto..”

Parli contro le sue labbra anche se non hai per nulla voglia di lasciarlo ma solo di entrare in casa e continuare tutto quello.  
“Ti aspetto, Lewis.”

Lo guardi ancora una volta perché quelle due parole per te significano più di tutto il resto.

E non sai cosa sarà domani, se alla prossima gara sarai ancora lì a festeggiare con il tuo team e con Daniel, non sai tutto quello.  
Stai scendendo le scale dopo un ultimo bacio e ti giri a guardarlo ancora una volta.

Lui è ancora li, non si è mosso di un millimetro e tu sorridi.

Non sai cosa sarà domani ma sai che Daniel sarà li con te a viverne ogni momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui.


End file.
